


Hey, I just met you....

by TheNinth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Crack, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNinth/pseuds/TheNinth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I make no apologies for this.  I can't even explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, I just met you....

**SHERLOCK** :

Hey, I just met you... And this is crazy...

 

**SHERLOCK** :

And by the way I know you're an Army doctor and you're recently back from either Afghanistan or Iraq and you have a psychosomatic limp because you were wounded, but not in the leg. Also, your brother is a drunk who split up from his wife because she doesn't like how much he drinks, and since she gave him the phone, he gave it to you because he doesn't want to keep it but it's too nice to just bin it.  And you need a place to live. I have a place to live!

 

**SHERLOCK** :

But here's my number.

 

**JOHN** :

Harry's my sister, actually.

 

**SHERLOCK** :

[Beat]

So call me, maybe.


End file.
